the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
James Smith Becomes a Man
James Smith Becomes a Man is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in May 2016. Plot It is lunchtime at Colham High School. Harry Smith groans as he buys stew from the canteen. He goes to sit down at a table, but moves when he realises The Perfect Pansies Club are at the table. He then sits next to Jordan Sanderson. Meanwhile, James Smith is talking about vegetables. Suddenly a new boy forces his friends to move and he sits next to him. He introduces himself as Euan Leytze from Homia and asks if he can be James' friend and helper. He then steals James' pudding, which is fine with him. His friends who have been forced to move observe the situation in anger. Suddenly, Euan forces him to bend over so he can sit on him. Harry pushes James out of the way and he lands on the floor; a few girls are seen laughing. Harry tells him not to use his brother as a seat. The next morning, Harry tries to explain to James that he should be careful around Euan. However, the naive James says "Oh come on! He just wants to be my friend", so Harry starts trying to explain something, but he walks away and starts doing next week's homework.. It is breaktime. The Perfect Pansies Club walk around the school talking about nutrition. Suddenly, Euan comes up to him and tells James he will be his servant for the day. This angers him, and he bravely tells him to get lost. Afterwards, he grabs James, farts in his face and shoves him into a bin. Harry then comes along and asks him why he is stuck in the bin. James, who is scared, lies he slipped and landed in the bin. However, Gordon Cameron explains Euan put him in there. Harry then explains he will have to do something about this situation, otherwise his name will be mud forever! At five o'clock in the morning. Harry enters James' room and tells him it is time to become a man, rather than being an effeminate wimp. He wails. Harry then forces him to run from the house to Colham Park, while he cycles alongside. James' excuse for being slow is that he is cold and tired, even though it is twenty degrees outside due to a heatwave. He then starts running faster, stepping on a pile of diarrhoea on the way. When they get home, James realises he stepped in "something nasty" upon noticing he has tracked brown footprints across the carpet. The two go into the garden. Harry has a bag of his old school books tied up to tree, which he says is Euan. He tells James to run up and attack it with a broomstick. As he runs to it, he accidentally runs past it and breaks a hole in the fence. Afterwards, they go to a football pitch, where Harry forces James to swim in a huge puddle of diarrhoea before climbing a goal. However, he gets stuck on the net and begs for help. Harry sighs and they trudge back to the garden. Like what was done earlier, Harry gets James to approach the bag of old books and attack it. Eventually, he furiously runs up to it, but ends up punching it very lightly, making Harry sigh once again. He then takes him up to his room and forces James to do at least twenty pressups, which he proves to be bad at. Harry then dresses him up as a ninja and makes him run up to the bag, which he does, but ends up running into it head first and knocking himself out. The next morning, Harry and James are having breakfast; the latter is 'feeding' muesli to his Fancy Hippos plush. The former labels this as stupid and childish, so he grabs the plush and holds it up in the air. This proceeds James to have a square go at him. He is impressed with James' toughness. James arrives at school and walks in the corridor with his friends. Euan goes up to him and tells James he wants to have a word with him in private. The former tells him he must carry his bags around for him and wear a pair of pink underpants on his head. He accepts this. At lunchtime, Euan eats his lunch while sitting on James, who is in agony. Harry goes up to Euan and gives him the plush, saying "What's the point of sticking up for a teenage boy who still watches Fancy Hippos?". Euan holds the plush up in the air and says "Hey look guys, James loves Fancy Hippos!". This angers James, who proceeds to punch Euan, before putting him in a headlock. He then finishes the fight with an Argentine backbreaker. Harry is impressed and calls him a true man. Robert Sullivan comes along and suspends James for a week, while Euan moves back to Homia. He proceeds to phone up his parents. Later, Harry and James arrive home from school. Grace Smith welcomes Harry, but shouts at James due to Robert phoning her about what happened. She proceeds to ban him from watching TV for a month, so he bursts into tears and starts running towards his bedroom. Before he gets there, Harry stops him and mocks him for being suspended. He bursts his nappy and falls to the floor from sadness. Music *Tank Force - Stage Demo ~ Tank Force March (plays when Harry wakes James up) *Yoshi's Woolly World - Lava Scarves and Red Hot Blarggs (plays at the football pitch) *To Love-Ru - Pinchi Tourai! (plays when James fights Euan) Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes